Deadnite Blitzer
Physical Appearance & Costumes Physique Kelvin Kuraikage stands at a burly 6 foot 3 inches tall, and boasts an intimidating muscular stature that makes him rather villain-looking. His eyes are an optimistic, bright green color, despite being frequently covered in black or grey contacts to match his costume. His jaw-length black hair is usually combed and slicked back with gel, or put in a hidden ponytail under his helmet. Costumes Deadnite Blitzer has had various suits designed and crafted for him, one for every two years he has been a public superhero, totaling in at four. Origin Suit: Tba Graduation Event Suit: Tba Ultimate Sword Suit: The Ultimate Sword Suit is a mechanically enhanced black, grey and brown metal armored suit. Rather bulky mechanical parts line the arms of this suit, giving Blitzer an even wider shouldered appearance than he normally has. This would allow him to wield an even bigger sword than he had previously, without further encumbrance. The suit also boasts a stylish armor plating along the back with a magnetic sheath to store the blade and free up Deadnite Blitzer’s hands. Knight Suit: Deadnite Blitzer‘s favorite suit by far, this costume boasts impressive, front-pointing horns that are rather intimidating. This suit is mostly surfaced by a special plastic-titanium alloy that is lightweight and retains it’s color despite damage. Underneath that is a snugly fit full body jumpsuit to stop his armor from rattling together, and under that are other padding materials that protect him like sports gear. Personality At simplest, Kelvin is an overly optimistic fool, but he won’t ever be broken by even the worst of villains. His credibly heroic outlook skips over the fact that sometimes he frequently shows off, but remains persistent as he enters combat, keeping him going while also sometimes throwing himself at a heroic feat he might not be able to accomplish anyway. Powers & Abilities Power Name: Shadow Blitz Power description: Deadnite Blitzer absorbs his own shadow, giving him extremely increased strength, durability, agility, speed, stamina, vitality, jump height, lack of shadow, slight glow and an Arsenal of shadow and strength abilities. Special Moves: -Blitz; Deadnite Blitzer transfers his shadow’s energy into his feet, causing them to emanate dark particles. During this, exerted force from his feet is increased exponentially for bulletproof glass breaking kicks or stomps. -Supermassive Blitz; Deadnite Blitzer transfers his shadow’s energy into only one of his feet and uses it to propel himself at extreme speeds. This power is known to obliterate streets down to the sewers and level nearby medium-sized trees, so it is often used sparingly in the city. Battles & Events Deadnite Blitzer grew up being able to adeptly use his power shortly after his birth. Blitzer’s said skills showed far superior to his fellow training heroes in a small group that he trained with, including the now-Villain Scarf Tree, who is hellbent on getting revenge on Blitzer for showing off so much. Originally, Scarf Tree and Deadnite Blitzer were quick to make friends, but Bliter tended to be an ‘accidental showoff’ and always blew all his fellow classman’s feats out of the water when he tried them himself. Deadnite Blitzer’s tendency to show off also at one point caused him to steal Scarf Tree’s girlfriend, yet another reason Scarf Tree hates Deadnite Blitzer so much. The cause of this predicament was of the girlfriend’s fault, but such a misunderstanding was the last straw for Scarf Tree, after which he disappeared for many years, returning only to fight Deadnite Bliter in an all-out effort to finally get revenge for everything. Both ex-classmates gave it their all, showing both their strength and ideals in the fight, nearly mortally wounding each other. In the end, Scarf Tree escaped to plan again, and Deadnite Blitzer was whisked away to be privately healed for a long time after the event. Quotes TBA Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Power over Darkness Category:Superhero Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Category:Eldarowabilitylords